The New Warriors
by DaniPotterLovesGod
Summary: Harry Potter on Lyoko. What kind of chaos will happen? COMPLETE! SEQUEL NOW UP! Read the rewrite!
1. Back to Lyoko

_The New Warriors_

_Chapter one: Back to Lyoko_

Aelita pov.

It was just another regular day at school, or at least as regular as a day can be when you go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ever since I found out that I had magical powers, my world turned topsy-turvy. I have had a problem with keeping in touch with Jeremie the first year (it was third year), but now that I'm a little more advanced, it has been a lot easier. I charmed my phone so that it would work here. It's a good thing I'm a Ravenclaw fourth year. X.A.N.A. would have taken over the world without that charm.

Right this moment I was headed to the Room of Requirement. I stumbled on it last year. The only sound was my shoulder-length red hair swishing. Yumi said that I wouldn't really fit in with my short pink hair. What was that? Oh. It was probably Peeves the poltergeist.

I finally arrived at the right wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. _I need to get to the lab, _I thought as I walked past the wall three times.

Inside, there was a large supercomputer; just like the one at home. There was only one scanner about six feet from the computer. I started the delayed virtualization and stepped into the scanner. There was a flash of white, and the next thing I knew, I was seven feet in the air above the Ice Sector.

"Hello, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi," I said. I was wearing the always Lyoko outfit of the loose cream and pink outfit. My hair was pink and to its original length. Although I couldn't feel it, there was a pink earring on my left pointed ear.

"How's it been, Princess?" asked Odd. He was swishing his purple cattail curiously.

"Odd will you stop? It's probably going to the same as last time," Ulrich said. He was shifting weight from one foot to the other as if he couldn't wait to slice his saber through a monster.

"Actually," I said, " the Tri-Wizard Tournament is finished. Harry Potter, the guy I told you about, came out of the Third Task holding onto the cup and a dead student's body claiming that he saw the darkest wizard ever, Voldemort, come back. The dead student's name was Cedric Diggory."

"Poor kid," Yumi said.

"Hey guys," Jeremie said, "X.A.N.A.'s monsters are attacking something in Sector 5. They're all in a room there. Whatever it is, X.A.N.A. must really want to get rid of it. Here come your vehicles."

Right at that moment, three vehicles (overwing, overboard, and overbike) materialized in front of us.

"Wait a minute," Jeremie said. "Someone is having their memory stolen!"

"Not any of us," Yumi said.

"I know that. Yumi and Aelita, go and see who the schypazoa is attacking," Jeremie said hurriedly. "The person is due west. Aelita, you have developed a new power during your latest stay at Hogwarts. I call it energy field. Think about it, and it will appear. Now get going, all of you!"

Yumi and I hopped onto the overwing and sped to the west, while Odd and Ulrich headed toward the edge of the sector.

"They're over there!" Yumi shouted.

"And also a ton of monsters!" I shouted back.

Yumi pulled out her fans and threw both of them into some monsters. Three tarantulas and a megatank were destroyed.

I decided to try out my new power on the schypazoa, but before I could do it, the monster let go of the person!

"Oh no!" I shouted. I thought, _Energy field, _and a bright pink orb appeared in my hand. I threw it at the krabbe and watched it get destroyed.

"Let's get out of here!" Yumi shouted. She got devirtualized right after she said that.

The person, amazingly, was alive and standing up. "Come on!" I shouted. We both hopped onto the overwing and took off like a bullet towards the nearest tower.

"After you," he said when we got there.

I ran into the tower. He followed but hesitantly. Now that we weren't running for our lives, I finally got to see what he looked like. He had raven black hair, pointed ears just like mine, a green headband like Ulrich's, and dark green facial marks going diagonally on his cheeks (**A.N. like Aelita's in season 4**).

He had on a red shirt, blue jacket, blue jeans, and dark green gloves with the fingers cut off. The things that really got my attention were his eyes: his left one was a brilliant green while his right one was a cool blue.

"Who are you?" I asked. I thought he looked kind of familiar.

"My name is Harry Potter," he said. I kind of knew that.


	2. The Core of Lyoko

_Chapter two: The Core of Lyoko_

Harry pov.

Who was this girl? There was something familiar about her eyes, but I definitely did not remember meeting anyone with pink hair.

"And who are you?" I asked in return.

"My name is Aelita Stones. I do go to Hogwarts. I am the red haired fourth year Ravenclaw girl that misses a few lessons. Just so you know, my hair is naturally pink. I dyed it before I went," she said.

Oh yeah! She sometimes didn't go to lessons. "What is this place?" I asked suddenly.

"This is one of the forty-one towers on a world called Lyoko. There are five sectors. We are in the Ice Sector right now. The other four sectors-"

"Hey guys!" said a voice from nowhere. "Odd just got devirtualized, and Ulrich is losing his life points."

"Hermione, was that you?" I asked. It sure didn't sound like her.

"No, it wasn't," Hermione said. "Ron isn't answering to anything I tell him. I think something's wrong."

"Aelita, Harry, get to the edge of the sector. Now! By the way, my name's Jeremie," said the voice.

"Just follow me," said Aelita. She walked towards the blue wall of the tower and ran right through. I followed, and right then we came out of the tower seeing giant flying bugs, giant cockroach like creatures, and blocks on short, tiny legs. There was two of each.

"Er- Hermione? I don't have my wand. What do I do?" I asked.

"Don't worry," Jeremie said. "According to this, you can do magic straight from your hand. You can also do energy field, which is Aelita's power, too."

"**Reducto!**" I shouted at the cockroaches. They exploded right on the spot.

"Quick! Onto the overwing!" Aelita shouted gesturing at the silver scooter. Right when we got on, we took off like a bullet.

"We're at the edge, Jeremie," Aelita said. A giant white ball appeared with a blue sign like and eye. It kind of opened up, and the next thing I knew, we were spinning quickly enough to make a person sick.

About a minute afterwards, we were standing in the middle of a domed area. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Don't worry," Aelita said. "Odd gets that feeling all the time."

"The countdown has started. There aren't any monsters after you," Jeremie said. Wait a minute. What countdown?

"We have to hit that switch over there?" I asked. This was going to be easy. But just in case, "**Depulso!**" I shouted casting the spell at the switch. Amazingly, it worked.

"Nice. Now, get going!" Jeremie shouted.

We ran as fast as we could through the giant blue room. There was this strange room that looked like a sphere.

"Get ready to hop on!" Aelita said. What? Hop on what? "Now!" she shouted. I trusted her and jumped forward.

We were moving fast on a moving platform. It stopped, and a door on front of us opened up. We ran through. It opened up to what looked like an enormous blue screen of data.

"Get onto the overwing, and go to the south part of the sphere," Jeremie said.

Aelita steered us in that direction. There was and opening that was really weird. It kept opening and closing really quickly. We went through at the right moment, and we came to a huge blue room with something glowing near the top and red laser bursts.

"What is that?" I asked in awe.

"That is the core of Lyoko. If it gets destroyed, Lyoko will disappear and you along with it, and we'll have no way of stopping X.A.N.A. I just now found it out," said Jeremie.

"**Stupefy! Reducto! Petrificus Totalus!**" I shouted at the monsters. Two of the manta things exploded, and one of the slug things sopped moving. I thought about using the energy field that Jeremie told me about. I thought, _Energy field,_ and a bright green orb appeared in my hand. I thought about it going from my hand, and it did exactly that and hit another of the mantas.

At last there was just one- what was it? Oh yeah- creeper left. A guy dressed like a samurai was going for it. Aelita was in the way. She threw an energy field at it, but it got her with its laser as it was hit. She disappeared in a hundred bright blue squares.


	3. The Story

_Chapter three: The Story_

Ulrich pov

I couldn't believe it. Aelita couldn't be gone. It was impossible. The new guy came up to me and asked, "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know" I replied. "Jeremie? Got anything?"

"No," Jeremie said sadly. I knew that he was in love with her. "Wait. What's going on?"

"Jeremie, what is going?" I asked.

"Er, Jeremie, she just appeared in the tube thing," said a strange girl voice. Aelita must have been sent back to Hogwarts, but how?

"For one thing the 'tube thing' is called a scanner. And another: Of course!" Jeremie shouted. "Ever since Aelita recovered her human memories, she became just like us. Now that we're all accounted for, can you tell us how you got here?"

"Sure," said the new guy. "My name is Harry Potter, for those of you who don't know. My friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and I were wandering around the 7th floor when we saw Aelita heading somewhere. We followed her to a room we have never heard of or seen before. We slipped right in after her and saw her do something on the computer. She stepped into the scanner and was gone. I stepped over to it to inspect it, and Hermione and Ron started to look at the computer. All of a sudden, the scanner closed, and the next thing I knew, I was falling from the sky to the Ice Sector. Monsters came up to me, and a giant octopus attacked me. You kind of know what happened after that. Hermione, have you found Ron yet?"

"Not yet, Harry," said Hermione. "I'm really starting to get worried about him. He's not responding to anything I tell him. He said something about a forest."

"How about names?" I asked. "My name is Ulrich Stern. You've met Aelita and heard Jeremie. You'll meet my other friends, Odd Della Robia and Yumi Ishyama soon."

"I really should be going to find Ron right now," Harry said.

"Ulrich, I think you should go with him. He could use your help," Jeremie said.

"Ok," I said.

"Harry, you're gonna ride Odd's overboard," Jeremie said. I could barely hear Odd objecting about it. He hates it when other people use his stuff.

My overbike was already at the bottom, and Odd's overboard materialized, ready for action. Harry hopped on it, and we tool off like bullets, Harry a little shaky. The data tunnel to the Forest Sector opened up, and we raced through to the Forest.

We split up in hopes of trying to find Harry's friend. I saw a couple of kankrelats just ahead.

"Hey Jeremie, you see them?" I asked. "Kankrelates don't just strut around."

"You're right, Ulrich. Follow them," Jeremie said.

I followed them, and low and behold, there was a Guardian glowing bright orange like a fire. "Hey, Jeremie, I think I found him," I said. "Yup, there's someone in there."

"How do we get him out of there?" asked Hermione.


	4. The Rescue

Chapter Four: The Rescue

Hermione pov

It was natural for one to be worried about his or her best friend. Why would I feel this worried for Ron? Of course, I was worried about Harry when the octopus thing attacked him. Ok, maybe I liked Ron a little bit.

"Hermione," said Jeremie, "You need to go to Lyoko and help Ulrich and Harry."

"Ok," I said. I stepped into the scanner, and it closed. There was a flash of light, and I fell in a forest. I expected to feel pain, but I didn't feel any. I noticed that I wore the same outfit I wore to the Quidditch World Cup a year ago. I was wearing a white sweater with a rose stripe in the middle, blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and my hair in a half ponytail (I found that out later). I also noticed a rose quiver of arrows with rose feathers and a bow. I saw a metal, silver scooter appear, and I hopped on.

"Take a left here," Jeremie said. "Ok, describe what Ron looks like."

I pictured him in my mind. There was a flash of rose, and he appeared right in front of me!

"Whoa!" Jeremie shouted. "What was that? I think you just created a mirage of Ron! That might be your power, Hermione. The ability to make mirages of things."

I saw Harry and a brown haired boy up ahead fighting some cockroach-like creatures, blocks with legs, and giant flying bugs. I then realized that I didn't have my wand. I highly doubted whether I would be good with a bow and arrows.

Once all the monsters were gone, Jeremie said, "Hermione, I just looked up your powers. You can do that mirage thing, see really far away, and you have earth-manipulating powers. Harry, yours were harder to find, most likely a result of getting attacked by the schypazoa. You have water manipulating powers and super hearing."

"That might explain your blue eye, Harry," I said.

"It might also explain your green eye," Harry said. Since when did I have a green eye? It might have to do with my earth powers.

"Hermione, create a mirage of Ron, now," Jeremie said.

I concentrated really hard on Ron. My hands glowed rose, and a mirage-Ron appeared beside the orange orb. The orb pulsated and burst. Ron was lying on the- I guess it was- grass.

"Something's coming," Harry said. Those ears must have been powerful. I didn't hear a thing.

"Two megatanks. They look like giant bowling balls," Jeremie said.

Ron was awake. I rushed to his side. A laser burst like a giant red wall came up to us. The brown haired boy- Ulrich, I think- was in front of us, and the laser wall stopped in front of his sword.

"Run!" he shouted.

Ron and I hopped onto the scooter, and Harry got on the purple flying skateboard. I saw a tower far away. We raced towards it and stopped right outside a few minutes later. Harry walked towards the wall and walked right through it. Ron and I followed suit.

"Are you ok, Ron?" I asked once inside.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he said. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, but I thought one of Ron's eyes was gray. I couldn't really tell because of all the blue light.

"Ron, I got your powers looked up," Jeremie said.

"Who's that?" Ron asked, looking around.

"My name's Jeremie Belpois (**A.N. It's pronounced bell- qwo)**," Jeremie said. "Well anyways, you can do magic without a wand like Harry, you are telepathic, can feel everything going on around you, and you can manipulate air."

"What's telepathetic?" Ron asked.

"It's telepathic," I said, very annoyed. "It means you can talk to people with your mind."

_Like this, you mean, _Ron said.

"Yes Ron, like that," I said.

"Ulrich's been devirtualized," Aelita said. "I'm materializing you now."

I felt something odd, and I was in the scanner. I got up and out of it and watched Ron appear in it. He got out and stood with me to wait for Harry. The scanner closed and opened, but Harry wasn't there!

"Uh, Harry, are your still there?" Aelita asked nervously.

"Why? Where is he?" Ron asked.

"Later," I whispered.

"I'm still here," I heard Harry say on the speakers. "Is that a problem?"

"I'll try again," Aelita said. The scanner closed again. I could hear it working hard. It opened, and again, Harry wasn't there!

"Stand still. I'm running a scan," I heard Jeremie say. Everything was quiet for a minute. Then, "Harry, the schypazoa stole your DNA sequence code, or your ticket back to Earth. Without your sequence code, if you get devirtualized, your will be gone forever. Just stay in the tower, and you'll be ok."

Harry was trapped on Lyoko!

**A.N.- Now all of you know the Golden Trio's powers on Lyoko. In your reviews, please include some possible super hero names for them for my next story, and the winner gets to me in my next story.**


	5. Telling Dumbledore

Chapter Five: Telling Dumbledore

Ron's POV

What? Harry can't come back from wherever he was? "We need to tell Dumbledore," the red haired girl said. "He needs to know where Harry is." What in the name of Merlin was her name? Anita?

"Ok. Let's go," Hermione said. Why didn't I think of that?

Hermione, Anita, and I ran out of the room with the weird muggle stuff and ran to McGonagall's office. As it was two days before term ended, no one was teaching.

"Ms. Stones, you know I can't tell you what you made on your final exam," McGonnagall said.

"No, it's not that," Anita said. "We need to see Professor Dumbledore now!" There was worry and anxiousness in her green eyes.

"What for?" McGonagall asked.

"Harry's in trouble," Hermione said. Worry was in those chocolate brown eyes. I stared, lost in them. They reminded me of chocolate frogs.

"Oh! I will take you to him now," McGonagall said. She led us to the 2nd floor to a statue of an eagle. She said, "Cockroach Cluster," and the staircase started moving. We started to walk up the staircase and reached a door with a griffin doorknocker. Anita knocked, and we walked in after we heard someone say, "Come in."

"Ah!" said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling. "Aelita, Ron, Hermione, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Professor," Hermione said urgently, "Harry is trapped on a world called Loko, I think."

"It's Lyoko," Aelita said (**Now **I knew her name)," and he is trapped. Lyoko is a virtual world where a computer virus named XANA used to live, but a few weeks ago, he escaped from the supercomputer that runs Lyoko. So far as we know, he is in the Internet, in New Mexico of America, but that's a different story. Today, Jeremie called me about a ton of monster grouped together in a room of the fifth sector of Lyoko. Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the Room of Requirement, then the lab that I use to get to Lyoko, and snuck in after me. Hermione accidently virtualized Harry to the Ice Sector. She purposely sent Ron, but sent him to the wrong sector, the Forest Sector. A Guardian trapped Ron, which is a bright orange orb. Well, anyways, the giant octopus called the scypazoa, which takes away memory, attacked Harry and took his ticket back to Earth. We destroyed the monsters in Sector 5, rescued Ron after virtualizing Hermione, and here we are. That's everything."

"Has anything like this happened before?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, but all the scypazoa took was Yumi's ticket home. In this case, Harry is brand new to this, so it will be a lot more challenging to bring him home," Aelita said. What was with these girls? They heard that boy say it: 'Just stay in the tower, and you'll be okay.' Aelita continued: "We'll need to go back to Lyoko tomorrow or else we could get harmed going back too soon."

At that moment, I heard something. It sounded like a buzzing noise.

"That's my mobile," Aelita said. She put the thing to her ear. She must have been listening because then she said, "Jeremie said that XANA's attacking Earth. He said that Yumi said that XANA possessed her entire class! We have to go back to Lyoko now! If we don't, Yumi could die, and a Return to the Past won't fix anything."

That thing attacking? That obviously wasn't a good thing.

**A.N. Yup. Another XANA attack. I kind of had to do this chapter so that everyone knows that Dumbledore knows about Harry stuck on Lyoko. Sayanora!**


	6. XANA attack

Chapter Six: XANA Attack!

Odd POV

Ah man! Another XANA attack. And it's meatball night, too. I am going to kill XANA! Ulrich had gone to help Yumi while Jeremie and I were headed to the factory. Jeremie said that Aelita and I were at less risk than Ron and Hermione, and of course, Harry was still stuck on Lyoko. It looked like XANA didn't want Harry to go home, but why?

Jeremie and got out of the sewers (at last! There's a rainbow of undiscovered smells down there) and jumped onto the ropes that were the quickest way down to the elevator. We walked inside the elevator. Jeremie pressed the button, and the door closed. I felt the feeling you get when you go down in an elevator. The door opened, and Jeremie walked into the lab, where the mainframe of the super computer and the hollow map were.

"Aelita's already on Lyoko, Jeremie," I heard Hermione say. "She and Harry are already near the tower. They ran into what Aelita said were tarantulas, though."

"Ok. Odd, get down to the scanners," Jeremie said. The elevator door closed again, and then opened up again to the yellow-lighted room. I walked into a scanner, and watched it close as I heard Jeremie say, "Transfer, Odd. Scanner, Odd. Virtualization!" I felt my hair flying higher than usual, there was a flash of light, and the next thing I knew, I was seven feet above the bright green Forest Sector and a fight.

I fired three laser arrows at the three tarantulas. Two of them missed, but the third one hit its target making it explode. Aelita fired up two energy fields and threw them, but they both missed. The two tarantulas started firing and mostly at Harry. He shouted something like **protecto** or **prego**, or was it **protego**? Well anyways, a bright green shield erupted in front of him. The lasers made ripples on the shield. All of a sudden, he yells out in pain and clutches his forehead.

"No! Not here! Not now!" Harry shouted.

"Anyone mind telling me what's going on?" I asked.

"His scar must be hurting. You-know-who must be nearby or feeling emotional," Hermione said. "I would rule out being nearby because I don't see anyone except you guys there. Normally, it's a bad thing if Harry's scar is hurting."

Harry finally stopped yelling in pain and said, "I saw a ghost-like shadow go up to Voldemort saying, 'I will join you.' I think he was happy that he got another minion or something."

"A ghost-like shadow sounds a lot like XANA," Jeremie said. "Oh no! XANA and Voldemort teaming up together sound really bad. XANA will have magic."

"And Voldemort will have technology," Hermione said.

"That also means that XANA will be able to survive in Hogwarts," Aelita said. "There's no telling what chaos XANA and Voldemort will do."

"Anyways, guys," Jeremie said, "defeat the tarantulas, and deactivate the tower."

I fired some more laser arrows, but the all missed. "Aelita, get to the tower!" I shouted. "We'll hold them off." She ran to the tower but, to my surprise, was stopped by the scypazoa!

Aelita POV

"Uh, Jeremie, we have a little problem."

"The scypazoa," Jeremie said.

"But why?" I asked. "XANA already has all the data he needed from me. What more could he want?"

"I don't know, Aelita, but don't stick around trying to find out."

I ran away from the scypazoa and the tower. I was looking behind me to see where it was. I finally looked and saw myself standing at the edge!

"Aelita, try using your energy field," Jeremie said. I threw one at the scypazoa, but it dodged it. I fired up another one, but the slimy thing hit my hand, making it go out.

All of a sudden, its tentacles came out of nowhere. Everything went black.


	7. ByeBye Forest

Chapter Seven: Bye-Bye Forest

Harry POV

Obviously, the skip-thingy attacking Aelita was a bad thing. The question was, how do we get it away from her while being attacked by two tarantulas? The obvious answer was to destroy the monsters and the skip-thingy. That's easier said than done.

"Harry, you get to Aelita!" Odd shouted at me. "I'll hold them off."

I immediately ran to the octopus only to be stopped by something hitting my leg. I couldn't move. Two Bloks came out from behind the trees and started firing at me! (So what if I've done a little bit of research in the tower. It's been a little helpful so far. My life also depends on it.)

I shouted, "**Protego!**" and another green shield erupted before me. I knew I couldn't just stand here blocking lasers while Aelita was being attacked. I lowered my shield and shouted, "**Reducto!**" at the ice. It completely broke into a million pieces, letting me run off.

I was thinking about the Bloks. They made mechanical sounds like robots, which they most likely were. They probably hate water! I decided to try out my water ability. I ran over to the edge and did and upward motion with my hands. Amazingly, the water came straight up to me. I moved my hands towards the Bloks, making the water move there. It hit the Bloks, and they fizzed and blew up.

I ran to the octopus, charging up an energy field. Before I could throw it, it dropped Aelita! I heard Odd gasp and Jeremie say, "I don't get it. She's still alive, but why isn't she waking up?"

Odd ran over to her and started shaking her. "Come on, Aelita. We have a tower to deactivate. Yoo-hoo! Anybody home?" Aelita finally got up with her back to us.

"Come on, Aelita. W- AAAAGGGHHHH!!!" Odd shouted while flying through the air. What was going on? Aelita might not do that while we had a tower to deactivate. Would she? Aelita walked towards Odd and me. I noticed that her eyes were different.

"Can you hear me, Aelita? Come on! Wake up!" Jeremie shouted.

Aelita fired up an energy field and threw it at Odd. He was thrown back and disappeared. Now it was just Aelita and I. Instead of trying to get rid of me, she walked over to the remaining tarantula. It lowered its nose, and she got on its head. They started off away from the red tower.

"It looks like they're headed for the Way Tower," Jeremie said. "The Way Tower is the main tower of every sector. Harry, find the overboard and follow Aelita."

I found the overboard, which wasn't exactly hard, and flew off after them.

"Hermione, Jeremie, what do I do when I catch up?" I asked. "She is the only one that can deactivate towers, right?"

"Yes. Um, I honestly don't know what to do," Jeremie said. "Hermione, do you have any ideas?"

"No, I don't. Nothing I've ever read ties into something like this. I really need to read some science fiction when I get home."

We got to the tower, which had a white aura around it. Aelita got off the tarantula's nose and ran into the tower. I had my wand hand up, about to stun it. Before I could do that, though, it kind of turned into yellow dust that vanished. The tower disappeared with Aelita falling. I got off the overboard and ran to her.

"What happened to me?" Aelita asked.

I looked up because I thought I heard something. Was it just me, or was the ground disappearing? "Now's not the time. Run!"

We hopped pm the overboard and took off to where the edge of the sector was.

"What's going on over there?" Jeremie asked.

"The sector's disappearing!" Aelita shouted back.

We got to the edge of the Forest, and the white orb came and opened up. Before I knew, it we were standing in the middle of Sector 5.

"Get to the Sector 5 tower. The countdown has started," Jeremie said.

The wall opened up, and we ran through to the big room. It looked different than where we came through before. The button was nowhere in sight.

"Does this room always change?" I asked.

"Yup. It gets annoying sometimes," Aelita said with a grimace.

"Hey guys, I found the key," Jeremie said. "It's right above you."

We looked up, and sure enough, there it was. I heard Aelita murmur, "Energy field," and saw a pink orb fly up to hit the button. Right on target. A door opened up and several creepers slithered out. I fired so many spells that the room was lit with red, purple and yellow light. The creepers fired at us. I felt something hit my arm, but I dodged all of the other lasers. Aelita fired energy fields at the last two. They were destroyed, and we were alone again.

We ran through the door, took several turns that would never matter again. We finally found the tower in a corner in some room.

"Harry, devirtualize Aelita," Jeremie said. "It's the only way to get her to Hogwarts. Hermione doesn't know how to materialize people yet."

I had no idea what he said. "Er- could you repeat that?" I asked.

"He wants you to hit me with something so that I can go back to Hogwarts," Aelita said. "Hermione doesn't know the code to bring people home yet."

I shouted, "**Stupefy!**" at her and saw her disappear once more in a thousand bright blue squares. I turned around and ran into the tower.

**A.N. Yay! Two chapters in one day! I know that this chapter is kind of longer than normal, but that might just be me. Hope you all liked it!**


	8. Forgotten Secret part one

Chapter Eight: Forgotten Secret part one

Jeremie POV

"I don't get it!" I shouted angrily. "It's like the Forest Sector doesn't exist anymore. The supercomputer only sees thirty-one towers."

"I can't believe that XANA controlled me like that. If only I hadn't entered that code into the tower," I heard Aelita say.

"Don't worry, Princess," Odd said into my microphone. "It wasn't your fault."

Right then, Yumi's calling icon popped up on the supercomputer screen. "Seems like you deactivated the tower just in time," Yumi said.

"No, Yumi," I said. "We didn't deactivate the tower. It deactivated itself when the Forest Sector disappeared."

"What?"

"Just come here please," I said. I looked at the computer screen and saw something peculiar: Wasn't Harry's life point level just at 80? How did it get to 100?

About ten minutes later, the elevator door opened revealing Yumi wearing her usual black turtleneck, black pants, and black shoes with her short black hair and Ulrich with his brown hair and green clothes.

"What's this I'm hearing about the Forest Sector disappearing?" Ulrich asked calmly.

"Take a look for yourself, good buddy," Odd said. "What kept you?"

"We had to take William back to detention," Yumi said. The memory of William yelling at Jim, Kadic's gym teacher, flashed into my head. Ulrich and Yumi looked at the hollow map and saw only four sectors.

Why does XANA want to destroy the sectors?" Hermione asked.

"I have some theories," I said. "The most likely one is that XANA wants to destroy the sectors so that we can't get to Sector 5. If XANA wants to get rid of Lyoko, I might need to work on a way to virtualize people there."

"Well, Aelita, Ron, and I have to go. A lot of our friends might be looking for us," Hermione said. "Harry, we'll explain your absence as you want to be left alone for the time being."

"That should be enough until tomorrow," Harry said. "Especially since the Maze."

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi left the factory. I got to some thinking. What if… no that was too impossible, but that would explain Harry's life points replenishing. Only Aelita can do that, though. Anyways, what were the chances? I checked anyways. A few DNA tests, some birth certificate checks, and… WOW! My theory was correct. I began to dial Yumi's number when I thought I would tell everyone tomorrow when we would be getting Harry's DNA sequence code back.

Everyone will get a huge surprise.

**A.N. Yay! Chapter eight is up! Sorry about the shortness, but this chapter is crucial to the rest of the story. So, who can guess what the forgotten secret is? Free virtual cookies and a spot in one of my next stories for anyone who gets it right! Also, I won't be updating until I get two guesses.**


	9. Forgotten Secret part two

**As promised, here's chapter nine. Evan12, Elena Forest, and Mercury Shadow, those are really good ideas.**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR CODE LYOKO. IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH.**

**If you shout things, type, or write in big letters, you remember stuff easier.**

**I LIKE PIE!!!!!!!**

Chapter Nine: Forgotten Secret part two

Yumi POV

I was just about to go home when I saw Jeremie running to the cafeteria for supper looking excited about something. Oh well. He could tell me tomorrow. My parents were expecting me home, and I had Geometry homework.

My evening was pretty uneventful. We ate the same Japanese food, as always, did my Geometry homework, and got messed with by my dorky little brother, Hiroki (SP?). I was so tired that I crashed at 8:30. After a XANA attack like that one, a person would crash at 9.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm at 6:30 AM. I did the usual things to get ready, said good-bye to my parents, and started walking with Hiroki to school. He kept blabbing on and on about Johnny, his new friend in his grade. We finally went our separate ways after we crossed the school gates.

I saw Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie near the Science Building.

"Hi guys," I said. "Anything new?"

"Jeremie said there is," Ulrich said, "but he won't tell us what it is."

"I KNOW!" Odd shouted. "It isn't fair that he knows something we don't!" He pulled out the pouty face card, looking really ridiculous.

"Hey guys," Jeremie said excitedly. "We'll go to the factory at 11:30. That gives us an hour to do everything."

"Jeremie, that's when normal people eat. I have to eat all of my meals or I'll starve," Odd said dramatically.

"You can eat a snack, you know," I said. That boy eats enough in a week to feed an entire army for a month. Yet, he still is scrawny.

The morning went by uneventfully. William Dunbar (he had dark, bluish hair, a dark blue T-shirt, a red under shirt, boots, and blue jeans) kept bugging me. I used to like him, but now he's just annoying.

At 11:30, when Biology ended, I headed for the park. I saw the boys already at the passage to the sewers. Ulrich was the last one climbing down when I got there. I climbed down and pulled the sewer lid over me. I grabbed my skateboard and took off after the boys.

We finally got out of the sewers in front of the factory. We jumped onto the ropes and swung down. We walked into the elevator and went down. Jeremie walked into the computer lab. Ulrich, Odd, and I went down a little further to the scanner room. We walked into our scanners. I heard Jeremie say the oh so familiar words: "Transfer: Yumi. Transfer: Odd. Transfer: Ulrich. Scanner. Virtualization!"

There was a flash of white, and I was suddenly seven feet above the Mountain Sector. I saw that Aelita and two other people were there. The boy with flaming red hair had to be Ron (he was wearing almost all brown **(AN Ron's outfit from GOF the video game)**, his left eye was blue, and his right one was a cool gray). The girl with bushy brown hair in a half ponytail (she wore a white turtleneck with a rose stripe and blue jeans, her left eye was chocolate brown and her right one was grass green) had to be Hermione.

"Ok guys," Jeremie said, "Harry is already in the corozone of Sector 5."

Our vehicles appeared. Aelita got on the overwing with me, Hermione got on the overbike with Ulrich, and Ron got on the overboard with Odd. We sped as fast as we could to the edge of the sector, mountains passing us by. We got to the edge of the sector and met no trouble, which was strange. XANA must be building up an army in Sector 5 to keep us from getting to the interface. I heard Jeremie typing on the keyboard. A few seconds later, the teleporter appears, and we all went in it.

About a full minute after all of the spinning, we appeared in the corozone of Sector 5. A boy with black hair and a light green headband stood in front of all of us. He looked really impatient.

"About time you guys got here," he said. He was obviously the Harry Potter that we've heard about.

"Hey guys, the countdown has started," Jeremie said. "Since Harry left the main part of the sector, the rooms changed again."

"Oh joy," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

The seven of us ran through the corridor into the big room. I started looking everywhere for the key.

"Over there," Odd said pointing near the top of a completely smooth wall.

"Aelita, I'm going to teletransport you," I said as creepers started slithering up to us. "Cover me."

I closed my eyes, concentrated, and put my hands to my head. I heard the familiar sound I hear when using telekinesis. I opened my eyes and saw Aelita flying up towards the key.

"One minute and thirty seconds left," Jeremie said. I and concentrated harder and saw Aelita flying up faster. I heard the creepers firing at my friends, but they seemed distant. My only concern for the moment was levitating Aelita to the key in time.

I closed my eyes again. When I opened them again and was starting to get tired, I saw Aelita fly to the top. I levitated her forwards to the key. I saw her push it, and I started bringing her back. When she was close enough to the ground, I released the telekinesis and bended over to regain my strength. That power always cost me a lot of energy when holding it for so long.

I pulled out my metal, boomerang fans and threw them at the last two creepers. My fans destroyed them and came back to me. I caught them and but them away in my sash.

"Hey guys," Jeremie said, "I have some big news."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Aelita and Harry," Jeremie said, "you two are cousins."

Whoa!!! That was totally unexpected.

**AN Yeah! New chappy! The next chapter is going to be Jeremie explaining how Harry and Aelita are related. This is my longest chapter yet.**

**Let me tell you about Harry's Lyoko form: I originally had him having a piece of all of the original Lyoko Warriors. He could conjure up a shield like Odd's, could do telekinesis like Yumi, had a headband like Ulrich's except it's green, and Aelita's ears and Energy Fields. I dumped the telekinesis and the shield (Harry's is much bigger), but I like the headband, and it covers his scar which will be helpful later on.**


	10. Forgotten Secret part three

**Yeah, I know it's been over a month, but I've been on vacation on an off.**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR CODE LYOKO!!!!!**

Chapter Ten: Forgotten Secret part three

[Hermione POV]

I was completely stunned. I thought that the Dursleys were Harry's only living relatives.

"Harry," Jeremie said, "your mother had a twin sister named Antea. Antea was a witch, like Lily. Unfortunately, that's all I know about your mothers."

"I wonder why Aunt Petunia never mentioned her," Harry said.

"That's a good question," I said. As soon as this was over, I was going to go to the library and find out a bit more about Antea for Aelita. "When did you figure this out?"

"Well, it was just a guess at first. Harry's life points regenerated when he went in the tower. Aelita and Harry have one of the same powers: Energy Field."

"All of this is unbelievable," Aelita said. "But it explains how I got my magical powers."

"Don't we have something of mine to find?" Harry asked quietly. Apparently, he was having a tough time to take it all in.

"Yes," Jeremie said, "we do." There was a moment of silence while we were running through the enormous blue rooms. Then Jeremie shouted, "Oh no! XANA's monsters are attacking the Core again! When you guys get outside, Hermione, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich go to the Core. Aelita, Harry, and Ron go to the interface."

We rushed from the big blue room to another where it looked like we were in a cavity. Something dark rushed upwards.

"That's the elevator," Aelita said. "Now!"

We jumped onto the "elevator." It moved us very quickly upwards and around. Then it stopped. The Lyoko Warriors ran to a wall that opened. Harry, Ron, and I followed. Past the wall was what looked like an enormous blue computer screen. The three vehicles appeared, and I hopped on the Overwing with Yumi. We flew to the bottom of the giant blue sphere where there was an opening like a mouth. We flew in it and into a room with a glowing white thing at the top with red laser bursts hitting it.

[Ulrich POV]

A lot of monsters were attacking the Core. Hermione didn't really seem like she could do much. She pulled out her bow and a rose colored feathered arrow. She strung the arrow and aimed at one of the navy blue mantas. Amazingly, she hit the part where it would really hurt it.

We ran up the kind of stairs so that we could be closer to the monsters. I pulled out my saber and activated my super sprint. I slashed it through three of the creepers. I heard Yumi pull out her fans, deflecting lasers, Odd firing laser arrows, and the occasional twang from Hermione's bow.

A creeper fired at me from the other side of the room. I deflected one laser and reflected another one that hit the creeper.

All of a sudden, everything had red lines except us. Then it went away as quickly as it came. "The Core just lost its first shield," Jeremie said. It was a good thing that there were only five monsters left: one manta and four creepers.

Hermione reached behind her for and arrow and pulled out what looked like the last one. She strung it and shot it at one of the creepers, destroying it.

Odd was near the top of the room where the manta was. Odd backed up for a running start and jumped onto the manta. I never knew why Odd liked riding them; he does it just about every time we faced them. He scratched the manta's target with his claws. It screeched bloody murder.

Odd flew the manta in front of one of the three creepers. The creeper was stupid enough to fire at Odd, but he flipped the manta on its side and jumped off on the last minute.

Yumi threw her fans at two of the creepers. They both hit their targets and flew back to her. I stared at her, lost in my own world. Then the last creeper hit me. What was I thinking? Yumi and I agreed yesterday that we would be just friends.

I activated my super sprint and ran to the stupid creeper. I slashed my saber through it and destroyed it. All the monsters were destroyed, and no one was devirtualized.

[Third person POV]

Meanwhile, out in the celestial dome, three mantas were attacking Harry, Ron, and Aelita. Aelita was trying to find Harry's DNA sequence code on the interface, so she wasn't really helping to get rid of the monsters.

[Ron POV]

These bloody things won't ever leave us alone, will they?

"Great news guys!" Jeremie said. "The others have destroyed the monsters, and the Core's safe. Hermione will go back to Earth to install Harry's DNA sequence code."

At that moment, the cat boy, the Japanese girl, and Ulrich came back on their things. I must have stayed still too long because I got hit with what looked like a Stunning spell. I looked down at myself, and it looked like I was disappearing. Was I dying? I felt funny, and then I saw the inside of the canner. Or was it scanner?

"Ron! Are you OK?" Hermione asked from the com-thingy.

"I think I'm going to vomit," I said. I don't think I should have eaten as much as I did at lunch. I walked over to Hermione and stood next to her.

[Odd POV]

Things were not looking good for Aelita and Harry. Twice the mantas hit them both. I think mantas took 40 life points per hit. I'm not a math genius, but I can count by tens. That meant that one more hit and it's game over. We really couldn't lose either of them. Aelita was still looking for the DNA thingy. The rest of us were fighting and deflecting lasers.

"Found anything yet?" Jeremie asked.

"Nothing yet," Aelita said. "Wait here's something." There was a moment of silence, even from the mantas. Then: "Yes! I've got it!!"

"Hermione," Jeremie said, "I need you to type in everything I say. Oh and guys, another trio of mantas are on their way."

"Wow!" I shouted. "They can never leave their uncle Odd alone, can they?"

Aelita was done on the interface, but Einstein wasn't done talking to Hermione yet. After another couple of minutes, they were finally done. Harry got on the Overboard with me, Aelita got on the Overwing with Yumi, and Ulrich got on his Overbike alone.

The two mantas that were left and the three new ones started chasing us as we headed for the nearest tunnel, which opened. As we started going through, I heard a laser burst and someone groaning. I looked behind me, but Harry wasn't there! I saw his virtual frame falling.

We came out in the Mountain Sector and landed on the ground. "I hope Hermione did everything you said, Einstein, " I said.

**AN yeah! I'm ****really**** jumping around with the point of views. This might be the longest chapter that there is for this story. For those of you who don't already know, I started a new Harry Potter story called **_**Who am I? Year One**_**. Why Hermione can't do magic on Lyoko is because she didn't have her wand with her when she first went into the scanners. Harry and Ron did.**

**In this story (I forgot to say this), Aelita went to Lyoko at age nine and came out thirteen, so she did age while on Lyoko.**


	11. Hogwarts Again

**AN: Yeah, it's been a month. I apologize. With school starting back up again and homework, I haven't had much time for writing or typing, but I absolutely REFUSE to abandon my stories**.

**DISCLAIMER!!!!!!! I don't own Code Lyoko or Harry Potter**

Chapter Eleven: Home Again

Aelita POV

I really hoped that Hermione got Harry's DNA sequence code reinstalled. I had to know if he was okay.

"Harry's here," Hermione's voice said. "He came back unconscious, but I felt a pulse."

"Odd, devirtualize me," I said.

I heard two clicks from Odd's paws and felt like I was disappearing. The next thing I knew, I was in the scanner with my Ravenclaw robes on instead of my usual pink outfit. Harry was lying on the ground, pale, but he had his eyes open. He was going to be okay.

I rushed over to him. "How do you feel?" I asked.

Harry sat up, with the support of the wall behind him, and simply said: "Starving. Spending a day on a virtual world, getting attacked, saving said world, escaping a disappearing Sector, and fighting monsters can do that to a guy. I just feel a little tired and hungry."

"Speaking of food, I'm hungry," Ron said.

"But you had an enormous breakfast this morning!" Hermione said, exasperated.

"Still hungry."

I laughed. People in Ravenclaw don't make jokes very often. We normally study. I haven't been around Odd lately either. "Stay and try to rest, Harry," I said. "We'll bring you some food. This room is called the Room of Requirement. You can make anything but food appear."

"That's quite useful," Hermione said.

We walked out of the Room of Requirement and to the Grand Staircase.

"Hey Aelita," Ron said, "Jeremie said, 'We wouldn't want Harry to end up in France'. Do you live there? Why didn't you go to Beaubatons?"

"Yes I live in France," I said. "When I'm not here, I'm at Kadic Academy, where my friends go to school. I toured Beaubatons a couple of years ago, but I like Hogwarts better. I also need the Room of Requirement so that I can get to Lyoko to stop XANA."

We walked into the Great Hall after I finished talking. I walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down between Luna Lovegood and Lisa Turpin and started eating. The rest of the day was uneventful: I packed my things; I talked to my Hogwarts friends, and called the other Lyoko Warriors.

At the End-of-Term Feast, I got all of my new friends' addresses, like Jenny Strickland. I fell asleep that night with happy thoughts: I was thinking about seeing all of my friends at Kadic.

Dumbledore told me last year that I should Floo back to the Hermitage (the place I lived at four years with my parents before the XANA and Lyoko stuff) every year. I couldn't really take the Hogwarts Express back because nobody could pick me up.

I walked down to Dumbledore's office, my things shrunk and in my pocket. I met Hermione along the way, to my surprise.

"Hey, Hermione," I said. "So, why are you going to Dumbledore's office?"

"Since Voldemort came back, I'll be trying to create a spell this summer that can allow us to use our Lyoko forms and powers in the real world. Of course, I will need permission from Dumbledore. Why do you need to see him?"

"I need to Floo to the Hermitage, where I used to live, up until four years ago. Is Harry getting better?"

"He got all of his natural color back, thanks to him resting and eating. He went to Dumbledore's office earlier this morning to tell him everything about what happened in Sector 5 and how you two are related."

We finally reached the gargoyle statue that is outside in the Entrance Courtyard. "Cockroach Cluster," I said to it. It jumped aside, and the spiral staircase moved upward. Hermione and I climbed it, and I knocked the door. "Come in!" said Dumbledore's voice, and Hermione opened the door.

"Miss Hopper," he said, "you will be spending the summer with the Weasleys, Ronald's family. Mrs. Weasley was happy to hear that Harry has another close relative. When you receive news of XANA attacks, as you might say, you can use their fireplace to get to the Hermitage. Miss Granger, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'd like to have permission to create a spell that can allow people to use his or her Lyoko form and powers in the real world. If Voldemort and XANA are joining forces, we're going to need our forms and powers."

"You have my permission, Miss Granger," the headmaster said. "We wouldn't want the Ministry of Magic to find out. They already think I'm an old fool."

I was overjoyed at the thought of meeting the other Weasleys, but I really wanted to see my friends again. I was looking forward to seeing them more often and just hang out. It was almost like the "good ol' days" all over again.

"Aelita, you may go see your friends on the weekends," Dumbledore said. My sadness for not seeing my friends as much must have shown on my face.

My heart lifted. I felt my face turn instantly, just in a heartbeat, phase from gloomy to joyful.

"Girls," the headmaster said," you need to hurry if you're going to catch the train. Chop chop!" Indeed it was almost time to go.

**AN: Yeah, I know, it's been a while, but I apologize again. I might come out with a Warriors story soon. I still have to think of a title, but it's coming along: It'll take place in the first arc.**

**Like I said a chapter or two ago, in this story, Aelita spent four years in the computer, and she did age. She went in when she was eight and came out when she was thirteen. Don't forget to vote on my poll!**


	12. Vanishing Mountains

Hey everyone! Yeah, I know it's been since August, but I'm back with another chapter for TNW. Hey, send me the title, summary, and author of a story you like, and you get a free Danielle Potter, Hazel (YCTV), or a Dawn (YCTV) plushy.

**In this chapter, we skip ahead a few months to August the 7****th****, which is after the dementor attack and after Harry finds out about the Order. The Ice and Desert Sectors are already gone and Hermione found the spell for a person to use their powers in the real world. Aelita told the Trio everything she knew about Lyoko and XANA, and the Trio told her everything that was not spread throughout the school. Okay, here we go!**

Chapter 12: Vanishing Mountains

[Harry POV]

It was August the 7th, and the Order had picked me up from the Dursley's last night. Right now, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Aelita, and Mrs. Weasley, and I were de-doxying the sitting room in Number 12, Girmmauld Place. All of a sudden, a ringing noise interrupted everything.

"Sorry, that's mine," Aelita said. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and walked out of the room. "Yes, Jer," I heard her say. "Mountain Sector got it. Polymorphism Specter? Oh no! Don't worry, I'll watch out for it. I'll bring Harry, Ron, and Hermione with me. Bye, Jer."

She walked back into the room. "Mrs. Weasley, is it okay if I take Harry, Ron, and Hermione with me to help deactivate a tower?"

"I have no power over Harry and Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, "but Ron's staying here to help with the cleaning."

"Mum!"

We walked quietly down the stairs to the kitchen, so as not to wake Sirius's mother. A small fire was in the fireplace. Aelita threw some Floo powder on the fire, which turned emerald, walked in, and shouted, "The Hermitage!" Hermione walked up and was swished away in a second. I walked up, put my glasses in my pocket, and shouted, "The Hermitage!"

In a few seconds, I slid out of a fireplace and into a trashed room. "This is where you used to live?" I asked in awe.

"Yes," my cousin replied. "That was four years ago. This way." She ran out of the room and down some stairs, which most likely led to the basement. Hermione and I followed her outside to an overgrown garden and to another door, which led to a putrid smell. We unfortunately walked down there and into a sewer.

After about ten long, smelly minutes, we climbed out and onto a bridge outside of an enormous factory. We walked to the edge where some ropes were hanging. Aelita jumped off, her shoulder-length pink hair flying behind her. Hermione and I followed, and Hermione stumbled when she landed.

Odd and Yumi were in the elevator when we got there. Odd pressed the button, and we started going down. A few seconds later, the door opened to a room with a realistic map and an enormous computer.

"There you are!" said a blond kid with round glasses. This must be Jeremie. "Get down to the scanner room."

"What about your clone, Einstein?" Odd asked.

"Oh, him? He ran off."

"I'll stay here and protect you," Hermione said. She walked out of the elevator and stood next to Jeremie.

Yumi pressed the button. The door closed again, then opened to a yellow room with three scanners.

"You know what," Odd said, "I should have looked more closely at him. To see if he was the real one," he added after looking at the confused look on my face.

"Oh, it's him," Yumi said certainly.

"And how would you know?" I asked.

"Female instinct," Aelita said, tapping her temple.

_Women!_ I thought. _They always think _they_ are right!_

Yumi and Aelita got into the scanners first. After a minute, they opened up again. I got into the one Aelita vanished in, and Odd, the one that Yumi used. My hair flew up, my glasses almost fell off, and then I was a few meters above a bunch of mountain terrain. I couldn't really enjoy it, because I fell and landed on my buttocks. I really had to get used to these landings.

"Hey Jeremie?" Odd asked. "Could you bring up our vehicles?"

"Sorry, human," said Jeremie, but he sounded different, as if another voice was speaking in unison with him. "You're precious Jeremie isn't here!"

[Hermione POV]

As soon as I heard him say that, the fake Jeremie started typing so fast, his hands were blurred. Then he stopped. "That should take care of them," the fake said, "and as for you, you filthy Mudblood! My partner wants to rid the world of revolting humans like you!"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am XANA, the Dark Lord's partner," he said.

"**Lyoko Verto!**" I shouted, pointing my wand at myself. A flash of rose filled the room: I was back in my Lyoko form, and I made multiple mirages of myself. While XANA was busy with some of them, the rest came with me to the supercomputer.

"Is everyone all right?" I asked nervously as I put the headset on.

[Yumi POV]

Odd and I weren't doing so well. A few seconds after the polymorph revealed itself, Odd and I started kind of fading in or out, as if we were only partly there.

"You two were totally wrong!" Odd shouted at Aelita and I.

"Yeah," Harry said, "but why'd he bug you two and not us as well?"

"There's your answer!" I shouted, pointing over Harry's shoulder. Six kankrelats and four Bloks followed by the scypazoa came crawling and floating toward us.

"Laser arrow!" Odd shouted. The arrows hit the targets, but the went right through! The roaches looked at themselves for a moment, and then started firing at Odd. He dodged, but it looked like some of the lasers went straight through him.

I pulled out my fans from my sash and threw it at one Blok, but it went right through! A cockroach fired at me, and I tried to block it with my other fan. The red laser went straight through the fan and me! "What's happening?" I asked

Aelita was backing away from the scypazoa, clearly scared. "You have to defend yourself, Aelita!" I shouted.

Harry was fighting the Bloks. He chased after one, throwing spells and light green energy fields. The Blok skittered between Aelita and the scypazoa, Harry running after it. The squid turned towards Harry, and flew after him!

"Harry, behind you!" Odd shouted at him. Harry turned around and aimed for it instead. The Blok he was chasing spun around, and it charged, light blue light surrounding the XANA sign. It fired and completely froze Harry!

"Oh no!" Odd, Aelita, and I shouted in unison. The squid wove its tentacles around him, the ice melting, and a blank expression on his face. It felt absolutely horrible not being able to do anything!

[Aelita POV]

I was horrified that Harry was being attacked, but I couldn't go and help him. I was fighting all the kankrelats. The Bloks had taken to circling Yumi and Odd. Then, I heard a voice from the intercom. "Is everyone all right?" It was Hermione!

"No!" I shouted, dodging lasers.

"Odd and I are bugged up," Yumi said. "Our attacks are just phasing through the monsters, and Harry is getting attacked by the scypazoa!"

"Okay, well…" Hermione said, trailing off. "Oh! Jeremie and Ulrich are here!"

"The real ones?" I asked.

"I think so." At that moment, the squid dropped my cousin, who stood up and ran off towards the way tower without a word to any of us. He was clearly possessed.

"Yumi and Odd," Jeremie said, "I'm fixing your profiles. Aelita, use the Overbike to catch up to Harry."

The Overbike materialized, and I climbed onto it. I twisted the handle bar and sped off after me XANA-fied cousin. He was quite a bit ahead of me, with a few Bloks with him, but I could take those out easily. It was why XANA possessed Harry that worried me.

"Jeremie, he's heading for the way tower," I said. "Do you think he can also deactivate towers?"

"I think he might be able to," Jeremie said. "His life points did regenerate that one time. Harry's also kind of closely related to you. I just finished fixing Yumi and Odd's profiles. Yumi should be right behind you."

Sure enough, I could hear the Overwing, but it was a long way behind. Ahead of me, Harry and the three Bloks grew closer. I charged an energy field and threw it at one of the Bloks. It hit, and Harry looked over his shoulder. I saw the eye of XANA, but it looked more red than usual.

I charged up another energy field and threw it at another Blok, which hit its target. I stopped the Overbike and jumped off, running as fast as I could. I charged another one and threw it at Harry. He dodged and threw one of his own bright green ones, while I threw another. The orbs met and an enormous flash of blue appeared.

Harry turned around and ran toward the tower again, which wasn't far off. I ignored the last Blok and ran after my cousin. Yumi was right behind me now. She slowed, and I hopped on behind her. She pulled out a fan and threw it at Harry. He dodged and ran into the tower. I jumped off the Overwing.

"I'm sorry, Jeremie," Yumi said. "We were too late."

A few seconds later, the tower started disappearing from the ground up. Harry fell out and stood up shakily. "What happened?" he asked.

"Uh, not now, Harry," Yumi said. "Jeremie, materialize us!" The ground was vanishing every second we waited. All of a sudden, it vanished beneath the three of us, sending us plummeting to the virtual sea!

Then, I felt as if I was disappearing, too. I closed my eyes, and then opened them again to the yellow walls of the scanner. Harry, who was pale and looked shaken, stepped out of one and walked towards the elevator.

"Harry, it wasn't your fault," I said, laying my hand on his shoulder. "There were a lot of monsters. I've been caught by the scypazoa many times. Yumi was caught once."

Harry shrugged off my hand, and we walked into the elevator with Yumi. When the door opened again, I saw Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd and Hermione all with scratches on them, but Harry definitely came out of this battle the worst.

**AN: This one is the longest chapter yet, not including the ridiculously long author's notes. Well anyways, tell me how you think about the chapter. PEACE OUT!!!**


	13. The Last Battle

**I know it, I'm taking forever to update this story, but that's because the chapters are starting to get longer, and I'm really busy with school and my other stories. Without further ado, I give you chapter 13! In this one, a new point of view is introduced.**

Chapter Thirteen: The Last Battle

August 13, 1995

[Ginny POV]

Harry has been sulking for a long time now, even after he won the hearing. It must have had something to do with that last Lyoko mission.

Right at the moment, all of us were battling the third floor bathroom, and it was putting up a pretty good fight. We were trying to get rid of all the slime, dust, and mold! I have tried to clean so much mold off of so many things, I'm getting so sick and tired of mold! Listen to me, ranting.

Anyways, the toilet definitely didn't want to be cleaned. It kept spewing moldy water at everyone, so Mum had to cast water-repelling charms on all of us. I was trying to clean the mold off one wall, and I had at least half of it done.

Aelita's small thing rang again. She apologized and stepped outside, I continued cleaning the wall absent-mindedly, cleaning some already clean spots. Aelita walked back in and said, "I need Harry, Ron, and Hermione for this one, Mrs. Weasley. The Core of Lyoko is being attacked, and we need everyone there."

"Okay, all three of you can go with her," Mum said. The four of them walked out of the moldy bathroom.

"Mum, may I go get a snack?" I asked.

"Yes, Ginny, go right ahead," Mum said.

I walked down the stairs just as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Aelita climbed down the rest of the stairs. I hurried down them as quietly as I could without tripping. I reached the door to the kitchen right when I saw Ron disappear in emerald flames. No one else, not including Harry and Hermione, was in there. I saw Hermione step into the flame and shout "The Hermitage!" After Harry disappeared, I walked into the kitchen and into the dying emerald fire. "The Hermitage!" I shouted, swooshing away. After several minutes, I slid out of a fireplace in a long abandoned room. No one was in here, so I listened for footsteps. Once I heard them, I followed them into a basement and in the middle of an extremely overgrown garden.

I saw a door close, and I ran to it. When I opened it, a putrid smell rose up to greet me! Disgusting! What kind of Muggle contraption is this? I ignored it (which wasn't very easy) and followed the distant footfalls. After several smelly minutes, I came to a ladder, which I climbed gratefully.

I saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Aelita running into an old building with a navy blue haired boy about two years older than me running after them. I raced after them and into the building. The five of them swung out on the hanging ropes, and I swung out after them. I fell when I landed, and everyone turned around.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I wanted to know more about Lyoko and XANA than just what Mum told me. Plus, I'm tired of cleaning."

"Well, we need all the help we can get, especially when William's new to this kind of stuff," Aelita said.

"I agree," Hermione said. I have never been more grateful to be her friend.

We walked into the large metal box, and Aelita pressed something. The door closed, and it opened a few seconds later to a green room with a circular thing in the center and screens hanging from the ceiling. Aelita ran out and sat down in the chair, which was in front of the screens.

"I'll stay here," she said. "Someone who knows how the supercomputer works needs to stay here and watch over you." She said that last part with a slight smile.

The door closed again and then opened a few seconds later to a kind of small, yellow room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped into the metal tubes. Harry took his glasses off and put them in his pocket. Doors closed on the tubes, and a few seconds later, they were gone.

"Aelita, what happened?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Ginny," Aelita said. "They're all on Lyoko. Step into the scanners, and I'll virtualize the both of you."

I walked into one of them and stood waiting. The doors closed, and I felt wind rushing upwards and my hair flying. A few seconds later, the light grew so bright that I had to close my eyes. For a few seconds, my entire world was black, and I could feel nothing, just numbness. Then, a large, blue, dome-shaped room entered my vision. I didn't realize I was in the air until I fell on my rump! Ouch! That hurt!

I stood up and looked around. I saw Harry (or somebody that looked a lot like him), Ron, and Hermione, but they all looked different. I turned around and saw William in a blue and black suit with a red sash tied around his waist. I then looked down at my hands and saw teal sleeves that ended right above my knuckles. I looked at the rest of myself and saw that the sleeves ended about three centimeters before they met my shoulders. I was wearing a teal dress that was dark at the top and got lighter at the bottom, and the dress had slits that came up to my thighs. Under the dress were a pair of white leggings, and I wore white ballet flats on my feet. I noticed a white belt and a sheathed dagger strapped to it.

"What do you two fight with, your fists?" William asked Harry and Ron.

"Not now, William," Aelita's voice said. "Unfortunately, you don't have any powers. Ginny, you do. You can turn invisible, intangible (**you can go through stuff**), and you can create and control fire. The countdown has started. Go!"

There's a countdown? I didn't have time to think before everyone started running out of the room. We rushed across a narrow bridge and into a lighter blue room than before. What is with this place and blue? Then, these slug things on stick thin legs came out and started shooting at us. I pulled out my dagger and dodged a red beam of light. I ran a little closer to a slug and stabbed the thing in its symbol. The thing exploded, and I looked around for another one.

So, I can turn invisible, huh? I concentrated on invisibility, and then I saw my hands disappear. I looked around and saw William using his giant knife. (**AN- who else thought it was a giant knife?**) I heard Hermione shout, "Watch it! They can be really tough!"

"Works for me," William said, raising his giant knife. "So can I." Hermione lowered her head and shook it and started destroying more of the things.

I saw Harry and Ron running toward something that looked like an eye. The two dodged rising pillars, and I watched Ron jumping abnormally high. I saw Harry getting onto one of the pillars and press the button, the pillars dropping back into the floor.

I turned around and saw two of the slug things. I pulled out my dagger and slashed the two of them and turned visible again.

"Ginny, William!" Hermione shouted. "Come over here!"

William was still busy with the slug things. "No way! This is awesome!"

"I'll help him," I shouted running over to him. _Ginny, no!_ What was that? It sounded oddly like Ron's voice in my head. I turned around and saw a large blue wall rising up out of the floor. _Ginny, are you okay?_ The voice asked again.

"Ron?" I asked. I still felt something brushing against my mind. _Ginny, I'm telepathetic,_ it said again.

_Ron, it's telepathic, _a just voice like Hermione's said.

-_What's going on?-_ I asked in my head.

-_XANA's planning something, but I don't have a clue as to what,- _Harry said. _–Wait, what was that?-_

_**-What was what?-**_ William asked.

I turned around, looking for the disturbance. My eyes then rested on a huge floating octopus! -_Harry, I'm seeing a large floating octopus!-_

_Oh no! _Hermione thought. _Ginny, William, get out of there!_

The squid thing started floating towards me. I backed up, pulling out my dagger as I walked. A few seconds later, I touched the wall. I put my hand in front of me and closed my eyes. Nothing ever touched me! I opened my eyes and saw a massive wall of fire in front of me. I really wanted to get out of here. I concentrated on that, and I felt myself falling through the wall and onto my back. I sat up and pulled my legs through the wall.

"William's alone with that squid thing!" I shouted.

"Jeremie's here," Aelita's voice said. "I'm coming."

"Ginny, do you think you can take me back through?" Hermione asked.

"I might." I took her hand and focused on going through the wall. I walked forward and straight through the wall. I saw a shorter haired Aelita fighting the slug things. "What in Merlin's name are those?" I asked.

"Creepers," Hermione said, shooting arrows at them. I pulled out my dagger and threw it at a Creeper, which exploded. I felt the impulse to hold out my hand, which I did. I fireball appeared, and I juggled it around, amazed. Then, I threw it at a Creeper like I would throw a Quaffle.

I turned around and saw the octopus holding William in its tentacles, a red aura surrounding him. I looked for my dagger, and I found it lying next to a Creeper. I ran over, throwing fireballs as I went, and picked up the dagger.

"William, are you all right?" I heard Aelita ask. I turned and watched as William turned around. Aelita backed up, throwing a couple of pink balls as she walked. William blocked them and slashed his sword through the air, and a white disk hit Aelita! She disappeared, and William turned toward us, and I noticed his eyes: They were a red version of the sign of XANA.

I grabbed Hermione's hand and concentrated on turning invisible. I ran to a corner, dragging Hermione with me. William turned away, heading into the dark blue dome-shaped room. I ran as quietly as I could after him.

When we got into the room, I saw William go through the floor. After he went through, I ran to the same spot, turning visible again as I went. When we got there, I thought about going through the floor. Hermione and I fell through and landed on a light blue platform where a Creeper stood, charging its red beam and aimed at a white sphere.

I pulled out my dagger and sliced the head off of the Creeper, which exploded. I ran to the edge of the platform and looked down at the scene below: Creepers were firing at the sphere, directed by William; Harry, Ron, and Hermione were busy destroying the Creepers, but then I noticed William jump down to the bottom.

"Harry!" I shouted as William struck Harry down with his sword. I then noticed three figures climbing the large circular staircase. The brown haired boy (I think his name was Ulrich) challenged William, but the duel didn't last long: William won.

Hermione was shooting Creepers as fast as she could. That reminds me: I came here to help, not watch. I conjured up two fireballs and threw them both at a couple of Creepers, but only one exploded. Then, I heard a scream and my brother shouting Hermione's name. I looked down and saw Ron and a black-haired girl at the edge of the platform. The girl, whose name I think was Yumi, was glowing! I saw William run up behind the two, swinging his large sword. "Ro-" was all I managed to get out before I felt a lot of somethings hit my pack, and I started feeling numb.

My vision turned white, and I couldn't feel anything. The next thing I knew, I saw the yellow interior of the scanner. I stood up, and I saw I was in my normal clothes again. I got out, and I soon as I did, the scanner closed again, and I blonde boy with spiked hair got out.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, and you two are?"

"I'm Odd Della Robia, and that's Ulrich Stern."

"How was it going on Lyoko?"

"William was running towards Ron and Yumi." Right as Odd finished saying that, two of the scanners closed and reopened as Ron and the girl named Yumi stepped out.

"Ron, I'm so sorry!" she said tears filling her eyes. "I should have been faster!"

"It's all over," a voice said sadly. "Lyoko is destroyed."

We walked into the Muggle contraption, and a few seconds later, were in the large green room again. A blonde boy with round glasses was sitting in the chair, Aelita standing right next to him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Wait, where's Hermione?" I dared to ask.

"She's gone," Aelita said shakily. "She fell into the digital void. If Lyoko was still there, we might be able to get her back, but it's gone, too. We lost William as well. How are we going to explain all of this? What are we going to do?"

Nobody answered her.

**AN- I got to say, tears started filling my eyes as I finished typing this. Hermy's gone! I know all of you are going to hate me now. This is also the end of Season 3.**


End file.
